thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kilio Valley
Kilio Valley is a location in the Pride Lands. Physical Attributes Kilio Valley is a lush valley composed of rolling hills, trees, and mild stone ridges. History The Lion Guard "Can't Wait to be Queen" When Aminifu dies, Simba journeys to Kilio Valley to deliver a tribute to his herd. Simba travels with Nala and Zazu to the valley, where they witness the elephant herd placing flowers on Aminifu's body. Though saddened by the passing of his friend, Simba resolves to give a proper tribute. Simba gives his tribute to the elephants, but instead of saying, "He had good on him," the standard elephantese tribute, he says, "He had poop on him." Though Simba is horrified at this turn of events, the elephants begin to laugh, and Aminifu's daughter explains that her father always used to have poop on him and that it was often the cause of much laughter. She then tells Simba that it is good to remember the fun times. "The Kilio Valley Fire" When a fire threatens to consume Kilio Valley, Ma Tembo's herd is forced to evacuate. After the elephants have vacated, the Army of Scar inhabits the valley on Scar's orders. Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this location makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Kilio Valley, add it to this list. * The Lion Guard: Belee's Love * The Lion Guard: Matembo's Love * The Lion Guard: Zuri's Love * The Lion Guard: Protecting Mtoto * The Lion Guard: Helping Gumba * The Lion Guard: Protecting Kwato * The Lion Guard: Helping Willow * The Lion Guard: Sarabi's Support * The Lion Guard: Vitani's Support * The Lion Guard: Nala's Confidence * The Lion Guard: Defending Tiifu *The Lion Guard: Simba's Faith *The Lion Guard: Protecting Nzuri *The Lion Guard: Simba's Support *The Lion Guard: Helping Furaha *The Lion Guard: Ahadi's Support *The Lion Guard: Protecting Mbeya *The Lion Guard: Protecting Mwenzi *The Lion Guard: Helping Shingo *The Lion Guard: Vitani's Confidence *The Lion Guard: Ayla's Confidence *The Lion Guard: Zuri's Pride *The Lion Guard: Protecting Ma *The Lion Guard: Kopa's Confidence *The Lion Guard: Protecting Tamaa *The Lion Guard: Ahadi's Pride *The Lion Guard: Pula's Support *The Lion Guard: Zuri's Faith *The Lion Guard: Chumvi's Support *The Lion Guard: Vitani's Love *The Lion Guard: Pula's Faith *The Lion Guard: Kiara's Love *The Lion Guard: Kiara's Pride *The Lion Guard: Clea's Love *The Lion Guard: Zuri's Support *The Lion Guard: Bemba's Faith *The Lion Guard: Shari's Support *The Lion Guard: Sarabi's Love *The Lion Guard: Ayla's Pride *The Lion Guard: A Peaceful Day *The Lion Guard: A Grandaunt's Love *The Lion Guard: Kia's Affection *The Lion Guard: Zazu's Support *The Lion Guard: Familial Love *The Lion Guard: A Friend's Affection *The Lion Guard: Protecting Midnight *The Lion Guard: Protecting Zuzu *The Lion Guard: Visiting A Friend *The Lion Guard: Confrontation with Reirei *The Lion Guard: Helping Mwizi *The Lion Guard: Understanding Honor *The Lion Guard: A Grandmother's Faith *The Lion Guard: Helping Mwevi *The Lion Guard: A Grandaunt's Kindness *The Lion Guard: Maternal Love *The Lion Guard: Helping Sarafina *The Lion Guard: Parental Affection *The Lion Guard: Timon and Pumbaa's Love *The Lion Guard: A Grandmother's Fondness *The Lion Guard: A Grandaunt's Faith *The Lion Guard: A Grandmother's Kindness *The Lion Guard: A Grandaunt's Fondness *The Lion Guard: A Brother's Faith *The Lion Guard: A Friend's Confidence *The Lion Guard: Fatherly Kindness *The Lion Guard: A Friend's Support *The Lion Guard: Undeniable Love *The Lion Guard: A Brother's Affection *The Lion Guard: A Mother's Support *The Lion Guard: Unlimited Affection *The Lion Guard: Brotherly Kindness *The Lion Guard: A Sister's Fondness *The Lion Guard: An Uncle's Support *The Lion Guard: Familial Kindness *The Lion Guard: Sisterly Bonding *The Lion Guard: A Granduncle's Devotion *The Lion Guard: Maternal Fondness *The Lion Guard: Helping Rafiki *The Lion Guard: Ayla's Affection *The Lion Guard: A Peaceful Time *The Lion Guard: Protecting Jelani *The Lion Guard: A Deep Fondness *The Lion Guard: Protecting Haya *The Lion Guard: An Aunt's Support *The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Friendship *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kenai *The Lion Guard: An Intense Conversation *The Lion Guard: Offering Kindness *The Lion Guard: A Heartwarming Attachment *The Lion Guard: Motherly Devotion *The Lion Guard: Helping Bracken *The Lion Guard: A Grandmother’s Devotion *The Lion Guard: Confronting Nuka *The Lion Guard: Rafiki’s Devotion *The Lion Guard: Protecting Sukari *The Lion Guard: A Strong Friendship *The Lion Guard: A Grandaunt’s Pride *The Lion Guard: Kenai’s Compassion *The Lion Guard: Maternal Devotion *The Lion Guard: Makini’s Affection *The Lion Guard: Babysitting Mosi *The Lion Guard: An Unbreakable Attachment *The Lion Guard: A Special Brotherhood *The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Connection *The Lion Guard: A Close Brotherhood *The Lion Guard: Protecting Biba *The Lion Guard: An Affectionate Relationship *The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Time *The Lion Guard: An Unbreakable Connection *The Lion Guard: An Enjoyable Morning *The Lion Guard: Matembo’s Affection *The Lion Guard: An Amazing Attachment *The Lion Guard: A Great Connection *The Lion Guard: Nefu’s Resentment *The Lion Guard: Undeniable Kindness *The Lion Guard: An Immense Fondness *The Lion Guard: Protecting Mogwli *The Lion Guard: Defeating Makucha *The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Friendship *The Lion Guard: Mosi’s Affection *The Lion Guard: A Grandaunt’s Support *The Lion Guard: Diku’s Devotion *The Lion Guard: An Extraordinary Connection *The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Sisterhood *The Lion Guard: An Enjoyable Afternoon * The Dark Roar Returns * The Lion Guard: Mtoto's Kidnapping (mentioned) Gallery Category:Canon Category:Canon Locations Category:Locations